The invention relates to a machine for treating the surface of at least one textile web of endless fabric, especially for napping and/or emerizing or the like, where the machine has at least one drum with planetary-like, driven working rolls (napping rolls and/or emerizing rolls or the like).
A napping machine is known (DE-DD-PS 213 249, in which the drum is open on the side and mounted on running rollers arranged on the inside of the drum circumference, that is, the rosette circumference. A cleaning device that serves to clean the napping rolls and is connected with a suction device located outside of the napping machine on the line side, is arranged inside the drum. This cleaning device has at least one cleaning roll arranged within a so-called dust funnel.
With this solution, it is possible to utilize the outer drum circumference as extensively as possible for the treatment process of the textile web of endless fabric. Accordingly, this increases the performance capacity of such napping machines as compared with conventional napping machines, in which the cleaning device is assigned to the outer drum circumference. The aim is to further improve this advantageous solution, with regard to mounting of the drum.
In a napping machine described in DE-PS 196 19 894, the drum is held at its two circumferential length edges, in each instance, in a ring-shaped ball bearing, approximately corresponding in size to the diameter of the drum, where the one ball bearing bushing belongs to the drum and the other ball bearing bushing belongs to the machine frame. By arranging the cleaning device inside the drum, here again it is possible, just like in the solution according to DE-DD-PS 213 249, to utilize the outer drum circumference as extensively as possible for the treatment process of the textile web of endless fabric.
However, because of the relatively large diameter of these ball bearings, the use of such bearings under these conditions of use re uires a large amount of production effort to create the surface on the machine frame onto which the bearings are screwed. For another thing, because of the large diameter of these ball bearings, and because of the rotation of the drum that is necessary for the napping process, there are relatively high circumference velocities within the bearing. These result not only in rapid wear, but also in relatively loud running noises of these bearings.
Furthermore, lubrication of these bearings must take place at relatively short intervals of operating hours, which is another disadvantage. This lubrication is not only complicated, but also re uires a special seal of the bearings and a special device for removing used grease, in order to prevent the lubricant from coming out.
For another thing, it also cannot be avoided that because of the arrangement of the gear crown that is necessary to drive the drum, on one bearing bushing in each instance, and in spite of the suction effect, part of the lint, dust and/or dirt particles that occur during the napping process will settle in the foot regions of the gear tooth pairs in each instance, which especially increases the cleaning and maintenance effort, and therefore the destruction of these bearings, that is, the gear tooth pairs, cannot be precluded.
The invention is based on the task of creating a drum bearing, particularly with a cleaning device arranged within the drum, that allows not only relatively little production effort but also greater uietness in operation, and is subject to significantly less wear.
The solution according to the invention, for a machine for treating the surface of at least one textile web of endless fabric, especially for napping and/or emerizing or the like, where the machine has at least one drum with planetary-like, driven working rolls (napping rolls and/or emerizing rolls or the like), consists in that the drum is mounted on a cylindrical support body fixed on the machine frame in such a way that it can rotate and can be driven.
The support body is rigidly attached to the machine frame, specifically by means of a releasable connection, and the bearing locations for at least one cleaning roll are attached to the support body.
The bearing locations for at least one cleaning roll arranged within the drum are arranged within the drum.
Furthermore, the dust funnel is attached to the support body, and the support body has openings, within the drum, that project predominantly into the dust funnel arranged within the drum.
At least up to its exit from the drum, the support body also forms part of a suction line leading to a suction device.
Furthermore, at least two bearing surfaces for the rosettes that help to form the drum are present on the support body. At least one rosette mounted on the support body has at least one hub for drive of the drum and/or one hub for drive of at least one cleaning roll arranged inside and/or outside of the drum. The hubs have a profile on their outside circumference as re uired in accordance with the drive means in each instance.
At least one supply and/or discharge line can be arranged within the support body.
With the solution according to the invention, mounting of the drum is improved in advantageous manner. Significant simplification of the production of the bearing surfaces for the drum takes place. For another thing, very uiet running of the drum, a reduction in maintenance effort, and a corresponding long useful lifetime of the bearing are achieved.
A significant advantage of the inventive drum bearing is also that while utilizing the advantages with regard to the arrangement of at least one cleaning device within the drum and the resulting possibility that the outside drum circumference for the treatment process of at least one textile web of endless fabric is utilized as extensively as possible, this support body can be simultaneously used as a line for suctioning off the lint, dust and/or dirt particles removed from the napping rollers using the cleaning device, that is, at least one corresponding discharge and/or supply line can be arranged in it.